


Kittens, Rain, and Kisses

by jaxink



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to the classroom slid open with a dull thud. Haruka’s ear twitched as steps approached, the steady gait hindered by sopping shoes and wet garments. Step, squeak, squish, step, squeak, squish, step…</p><p>or</p><p>Makoto saves a kitten in the rain and shows up to school soaking wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens, Rain, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I took inspiration from a few prompts on the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme, but in the end, this didn't really fit any of the prompts I looked at. Nevertheless, it got written. So enjoy!

Haru sat in the tub, soaking, as his body trembled in the cooling water. He didn’t notice the shivers. Blue eyes fixated on the faucet listening to the _drip, drip, drip_ as droplets fell. Tiny ripples danced across the water’s surface from the movement.

Faint footsteps, steady and constant, approached while adding to the _drip, drip, drip_ cadence. Drip, _step_ , drip, _step_ , drip…

The door slid open, revealing a cheerful Makoto. Haru glanced to the side to acknowledge his presence.

“Good morning, Haru-chan,” Makoto offered sunnily, hand extended.

Haru reached out reflexively, his wet, slippery palm finding warmth in the dry grasp. “Lay off the –chan,” he said. Which really meant, ‘ _Good morning_.’

Standing up, Haru shook his hair sending tiny droplets about like the twinkling of dewdrops on a spider’s web. He resolutely ignored Makoto’s amused grin. He tried to draw his hand out of Makoto’s grasp, but the taller teen didn’t allow it. He pressed a chaste kiss to his palm, then let go. Makoto quite enjoyed the faint flush on Haru's cheeks.

“Do you ever bathe without your swimsuit on?” Makoto teased.

Haru huffed and didn’t answer. He reached for his towel and began to dry off. Padding into the kitchen, he continued his morning routine. Which fish to grill…?

Makoto shook his head and observed Haru slip on his apron. He glanced outside at the vast grey clouds shaping in the horizon. “Try to hurry, Haru. It looks like rain, and we don’t want to get caught in a storm on our way to school.”

The raven-haired boy shrugged. “It’s just water.”

He chuckled in response. “I know, but wouldn’t it be nice for us _not_ to arrive at school in sopping wet uniforms? I don’t have a change of clothes with me, and I’d rather not wear my gym clothes the entire day. Let’s save being thoroughly soaked until practice at the pool after school, ne?”

Eventually, Haru finished his task of making and eating breakfast. Makoto had him rushing to get dressed and they made it out the door. The sky rumbled ominously as they briskly walked to school. Haru stared out over the ocean. The approaching storm whipped the waves into a dark, churning frenzy. He could hear the gulls cry out and smell the salt clinging to the air. The swirling tides foamed white and reached out to the shore.

Something about the uncontained and wild beauty of the ocean sang to Haruka today. Water, all encompassing and wildly disordered, could embrace and hold you in a calm lull or drag you into a fathomless void. Such a delicate line it held.

“The ocean looks fierce today,” Makoto commented softly beside him. “The stormy blue-grey reminds me of your eyes right before a race against Rin.”

Haru looked at him in surprise, then averted his gaze feeling self-conscious. Rin _did_ have an uncanny ability to provoke him into breaking his stoic cool. He turned back to continue gazing at the turbulent sea, but gently brushed his fingertips against Makoto’s warm hand. Long fingers twined with his, and they continued to school, the storm rapidly approaching at their backs.

They were almost to school just as the first few fat drops of rain began to fall. The _drip, drip, drip_ rang in Haru’s mind, echoing the drips of the faucet earlier that morning. A soft, pitiful _mew_ caught their attention. Makoto glanced around for the source, and he discovered a small white and black kitten tangled in bit of thread wrapped around a shrub.

Makoto’s gaze softened, the same way it often did when he looked at Haru. Haru quelled the desire to drag the taller teen away so the kitten couldn’t be the focus of those laughing green eyes. Jealous of a kitten? Ridiculous.

“Poor thing. Gotten all tangled up, haven’t you?” Makoto said. He nudged Haruka with his elbow. “Go on without me, Haru. You can’t be late again. You already have too many tardy warnings. Ama-chan sensei won’t let you slide again. Then you’ll have to stay after class and miss the start of practice.”

The raven-haired teen frowned, displeased at the thought of even five minutes in the dreary classroom without the brunet by his side. With an irritated sigh, he begrudgingly admitted Makoto was right; he nodded and re-shouldered his bag. As he walked away, he glanced back one last time to see Makoto gently unwinding the thread from around the kitten’s paws and murmuring softly to the small, trembling creature.

Just as Haru entered the school, a crack of thunder shook the air and lightning arced across the blustery sky. The torrential downpour began. Sheets of water fell heavily against the pavement and drummed against the roof. The wind pushed and pulled the water in every direction, enchanting Haru. He reached out with his palm turned upward, the rain stinging his flesh with its bite. The entranced teen moved forward to step outside, but felt someone catch his collar.

“Haru-chan! What are you doing? You’ll get soaked!” Nagisa warned with wide eyes.

Rei glanced up from his box where he placed his shoes. “I see you made it before the rain started. Very fortunate.” He pushed up his glasses.

Nagisa nodded in agreement. “Rei-chan and I had to sprint all the way from the train station to make it here before it began. Hey, Haru-chan — where’s Mako-chan?”

He huffed and looked away. “Saving a kitten.”

“Awwwww~ Mako-chan has such a big heart!” Nagisa praised. Biting his lip in worry, he added, “I hope he managed to find shelter before the rain hit.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. Makoto can take care of himself,” Haruka said. “It’s just water.”

Rei and Nagisa smiled indulgently, and they parted ways for class. Haru slid into his seat by the window. During roll call, he spoke up to give a reason for Makoto’s temporary absence. Ama-chan seemed placated since it was a rare occurrence for the taller boy to be late to or absent from class.

The rain continued its steady descent and ten minutes passed by as Haru stared out the window. He was beginning to worry. Had Makoto taken the kitten to a dry place? Was he there with it? Haru frowned. He didn’t like worrying about Makoto. It twisted his insides into unpleasant knots. An entirely different feeling the warm butterflies fluttering inside when Makoto gently held his chin and tipped his head back for a sweet kiss.

The door to the classroom slid open with a dull thud. Haru’s ear twitched as steps approached, the steady gait hindered by sopping shoes and wet garments. Step, _squeak, squish_ , step, _squeak, squish_ , step…

The entire classroom turned to gape at the new arrival. “Sorry I’m late, sensei.”

The warm, comforting voice fell over him like a blanket soothing his irritated mind. Haru turned from viewing the rain outside to look and felt his eyes widen at the sight.

Makoto stood at the back of the classroom, absolutely soaking wet.

His cinnamon brown hair stuck to his forehead in slick tufts, covering his green eyes. His school coat was slung over his arm, a shade darker from absorbing so much water. The once crisp white shirt was practically see-through, plastered to his hard muscular chest revealing each enticing line and curve. Normally tucked in, the shirt had been tugged free. His tie was loose and curling, ruined by the rain. His pants were positively _sinful_ hanging heavily low on his tapered hips, only staying up thanks to his black belt.

Haru felt his mouth go dry and attempted to swallow, a lump rising in his throat. He watched as rivulets of water dripped from brown strands of hair, sliding across the ivory skin. The droplets sped down the column of the taller boy’s neck, coursing a path downward and disappearing on his broad chest. Haru felt impossibly thirsty at Makoto’s appearance. His heart began to speed up, a buzz built … spreading from his toes to his fingers — just like before a race and diving into the placid surface of a pool.

A small puddle began to form on the tiled floor, spreading outward. Makoto felt a shiver race down his back and his body trembled as the cool air of the classroom cut through him like a knife. He attempted to suppress the shaking of his legs. Beneath his drenched shirt, his nipples hardened and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Tachibana-kun! What happened to you?” Ama-chan asked in alarm. “Are you alright?”

 “I’m fine, sensei. Thank you. I just need to go get some dry clothes, if that’s okay?”

She nodded. “Of course, of course! Go dry off.”

Several girls were whispering and giggling as they ogled the tall, exquisitely muscled teen. Normally, Makoto’s school uniform covered his sharply defined muscles quite well, but now… Haru scowled at them. Only _he_ could stare!

Before Makoto could turn, Haru startled him by pushing up from his desk and firmly grabbing his arm. He began to comically drag the wet teen toward the door, as Makoto sputtered a protest.

“Haru —!” he tried.

But the raven-haired teen would have none of it. As they reached the classroom door, he said to their sensei, “I’ll help him.” And they vanished around the corner before Ama-chan could say a word.

Haru gripped his wrist quite firmly, tugging each time Makoto tried to stop. He didn’t acknowledge any of the taller boy’s questions or protests. Continuing on, Haru led them outside and to the recently refurbished pool. The rain had quieted to a steady drizzle. He threw open the door to the pool locker room, dragged Makoto in, and pushed him against the lockers. Slightly stumbling, Makoto felt his legs hit the lockers and his knees nearly buckled.

The brunet began to violently shiver from the exposure to the cold air in the school, then back into the damp air outside. He threw his jacket to the ground, knowing it was unsalvageable at his point. Wiping water from his brow, Makoto looked up in bewilderment. “Haru, what’s wrong —?!”

He was brutally cut off by a searing kiss to his pale, cool lips. The wet heat of Haru’s mouth lit a fire in his core and his shoulders gave a vicious shudder. Gasping at the sensations, he felt his hands clench helplessly as Haru’s tongue swept into his mouth, plundering.

They parted with an audible _smack_ , both boys drawing in ragged breaths. Makoto continued to shake, from the cool air and arousal. Haru found his attention captured once more by the drops of water running down Makoto’s neck. Leaning forward, he eagerly lapped at the wet skin, drinking in everything about this moment. He heard Makoto gasp again and locked eyes. Intense blue stared into alluring green.

Haru thought Makoto looked stunning, draped in his heavy, wet uniform. He’s seen Makoto bare before. He’s seen him in skin-tight swimsuits, hugging powerful, muscular legs. But this…this was evidence that water _loved_ Makoto’s body. He couldn’t explain it. The water, clinging to the soft, toned skin, seemed to highlight every wonderful feature. It was as if the rain poured from the sky just to slide gracefully down the hard lines of Makoto’s tall form, delivering him slick and glistening to Haru.

Makoto shifted uncomfortably under the intense heated gaze. He tugged at his open collar, the material starting to chafe. He smiled shyly at Haru, stunned that he was drawing this kind of attention from his stoic friend. “Why are you looking at me like that, Haru? I must look like a drowned rat.”

Haru immediately shook his head in denial. “Makoto, you look… _perfect_ ,” he said, tone breathy.

The raven-haired swimmer captured Makoto in a deep kiss before he could say any more. Makoto sighed against his lips, tightening his grip on his shoulders. Haru’s kisses always made him feel so wonderfully light-headed. His hands slid in a slow caress down the curve of the shorter boy’s as they came to rest on the flare of his hips.

Makoto gasped as he released his mouth; Haru’s heavily lidded eyes met his for a moment before he moved onto his neck. He moaned as kisses were trailed along the ivory skin, continuing downwards, across his throat and toward his chest still covered by an extremely damp shirt.

“Haru…” He breathed in little more than a whisper. His head lolled back as he felt the smooth brush of Haru's hands on his shoulders, one hand slowly working the buttons of his shirt.

“We can’t!” Makoto said suddenly, so startled, he pulled back with a frown.

“You want me to stop?” Haru asked quietly.

“God, _no_ ,” Makoto took Haru’s face in his hands. “But we shouldn’t do this at school...”

Haru arched a brow. They’d certainly enjoyed carnal activities on school grounds before. Maybe not _during_ school hours.

“I’m serious, Haru,” Makoto said, his hand drifting to Haru’s firm abdomen.

Haru smiled softly. “So am I.” He leaned forward again, and this time Makoto didn’t deny him the kiss.

Giving in, Makoto wrapped his arms a little more tightly around his neck. Whether Haru was right or wrong, he had no desire to argue with him…

The brunet wasn’t sure how long they had been locked in their current embrace when he suddenly knew he needed to get out of the uncomfortable, clingy clothes. He began tugging at the buttons of his shirt, quickly shucking it and his tie to the floor. Makoto felt Haru loosen his grip allowing him to take off his sodden shoes and shimmy out of the ill-fitting pants. Haru’s own nimble fingers made short work of the buttons of the shirt he wore and rapidly removed his pants. Then the swimsuit beneath his pants was on the floor as well, all their clothes in a miserably wet pile.

Haru closed his eyes and sighed as his friend ran his hands gently through his soft black hair, so warm and smooth beneath his fingers. Makoto felt hands on his shoulders tracing lightly, the remaining droplets of water running down his arms, back, chest, and abs. He shivered slightly, but then Haru pulled him closer, all but crushing him against his chest. Makoto moaned at the feel of his cold skin against Haru’s bare expanse. It more than made up for being soaking wet.

The shorter boy looked into green eyes, seeing his need, his passion mirrored there. Haru’s nimble fingers now twined around Makoto’s waist, protectively, possessively as he pressed him firmly against the rigid lockers. He continued to caress, to kiss, each touch enflaming him, burning him, hotter and hotter. Haru chased the cold shudders from his body. Makoto’s scattered thoughts vanished completely as Haru overwhelmed all his senses.

Strong hands loosened from his waist, dragged up and down over him slowly, almost hypnotically, back and forth. Haru smiled at Makoto so sweetly as he moved over him, he couldn’t help but smile back. The blue-eyed boy kissed him tenderly, a hand gliding along his body, resting on his hip for a moment. It continued along his leg, taking a firm grip on his knee, pushing gently. Makoto knew what he was up to, and shifted beneath him, moaning at the scathing touch on the tender skin of his inner thighs.

Makoto shamelessly moaned again, arching his back as he felt Haru brush against him. He gripped his shoulders tightly, groaning in slight frustration as he continued to take things slowly. He moved down his tall body, kissing, nuzzling, tasting, all the way down and back again. Lips and fingers teased his flesh as whispered endearments teased his ears.

The brunet wasn’t used to this much… _attention_. It’s not that Haru wasn’t affectionate or loving during their encounters, but this felt different. _Reverent_.

 Makoto rubbed himself against him, getting some satisfaction from the deep, rumbling groan he elicited from the naturally quiet teen. Makoto saw one of Haru’s hands drift across his clouding vision, then disappear from view. Tentatively, he began to stroke Haru’s smooth shoulders. Makoto almost chuckled as he began to purr. But then he gasped as something brushed against his entrance, finding the source of his heat with unnerving accuracy. Thin and supple, a long finger, twisted and turned, within and without. Haru’s hand, he realized, as its touch threatened to send him over the edge.

The taller boy squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to maintain control. But it was too much. Between Haru, his kisses, his caresses, his unforgiving fingers, he couldn’t help himself. He cried out, digging his fingers into solid shoulder blades in protest as Haru withdrew.

Haru stroked his damp hair and murmured in his ear, giving him a moment to regain a semblance of control. Makoto almost whimpered as he felt Haru’s dick twitch against his taut abdomen in anticipation. The stoic teen shuddered for a moment, also trying to pull himself together.

Makoto ran a shaky finger along his jawline, his touch causing him to shift slightly in order to look at him. Blue eyes seemed to softly glow in the dim lighting as he smiled.

Turning his head, Makoto rubbed his cheek against Haru’s, murmuring in his ear as he ran his hand along his side. Haru began to nibble on the nape of his neck again as he slipped his hand between them. Makoto smiled when he heard him gasp — felt his body tense as his fingers brushed the swollen member. Haru growled, truly growled, as he ran a finger gently up and down it. He gazed at him, at little embarrassed at the growl, but there was no mistaking the affection in those beautiful blue eyes, as Makoto gently guided him to his heated entrance.

It seemed to take an eternity of agonizing ecstasy for Haru to fill him. Haru lifted one sensuously long leg up around his waist for better access. He nuzzled Makoto’s neck all the while, hands still dusting his sides. The feel of wet skin against his dry skin was amazing, making his body tingle with every move of his perfectly disciplined body. It was like sliding into refreshing pool water on a scorching day.

Makoto ran his hands down his back, marveling at the way the muscles rippled beneath his fingers, twining his longer legs around him. Haru's entire body shuddered as Makoto’s fingers tightly cupped his bottom, pulling him closer. He increased the pressure, dragging his blunt fingernails across Haru’s round cheeks for good measure. Haru arched back, hissing through clenched teeth, but Makoto could tell from his expression, and the fact that he didn’t stop him, that it was not caused by pain.

Finally, Haru reached back and pulled his hands away. He took a firm grip on either wrist, gazing at Makoto with an intense passion as he pinned them back above his head against the lockers. Makoto was momentarily afraid by that intensity, by the fact that he had him totally immobilized, until he kissed him in that same, gentle way that always left him breathless.

Time seemed to lose all meaning in the perfection of their union. Nothing seemed to exist beyond the pleasure they brought each other. No thought, no sound, no feeling. The world could end and they wouldn’t notice.

Makoto could feel his body peaking; his heart was racing, his breath catching in his throat. Ragged pants filled the empty locker room, groans echoing against the walls. The lockers rattled from the force of Haru’s brutal thrusts against his long body. Haru fervently suckled at his neck, desperate to make sure every student, every teacher, every person at the school knew Makoto belonged to him. The brunet moaned wantonly at the possessive teeth nipping his throat.

Haru’s pace increased, causing Makoto to cry out, his body trembling on the verge of crashing into release.

“Haru, I want you to…” he started desperately.

“What, faster?” the other boy panted, and Makoto shook his head back and forth. Haru growled again. “Harder?” He demonstrated his intent, letting go of Makoto’s wrists to grip his hips. Makoto’s hands scrambled to get a tighter hold on his shoulders to hang on. He had to keep from being thrown into lockers too forcefully. It wasn't what he intended to request, but Makoto wasn’t about to argue now.

He whispered, “Please,” while straining to wrap his leg more tightly around Haru’s hard body.

“Yes?” Haru asked breathlessly, and he curled his hands even tighter around jutted hipbones, holding him in place. Bruises would certainly appear.

Feeling the beginnings of an electrifying orgasm starting, Makoto keened his answer and clung to him. It was like riding a fierce wave beyond description in the powerful ocean.

Carding his fingers through silky black hair, Makoto felt his partner’s staccato breathing in his ear. It made him squirm. “Please, please, please — Unnh. _Haru_!” His mindless litany increased in volume even as his body started to shudder with release. Ribbons of white erupted across their taut abdomens, glistening and mixing with the rainwater that remained.

As his climax ripped through him, Makoto clamped his teeth together to keep from screaming. He vaguely felt Haru’s thrusts become unsteady, but Makoto was too busy muffling his cries against his neck as the other boy pounded his way to completion.

“Unnh, so good. Makoto! _Makoto_!” he chanted in rapture. “Nnh.”

When Haru finally slowed to a mild back and forth motion, his breathing coming down to normal levels, Makoto let his raised leg and arms fall back to his sides.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Makoto asked shakily, lifting an arm to wearily brush some hair out of his eyes. Haru chuckled softly, and raised his head to look at his face.

“No, not exactly,” Haru remarked, smirking slightly.

Makoto punched his shoulder with absolutely no force behind it at all. He felt his body sluggishly relax and his eyes closed. They both slid completely boneless against the lockers (now sporting a large indentation from the force of their bodies — _oops_ ).

This time Haru shivered and snuggled up against Makoto’s side. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Haru. He ran a hand over his toned upper arm.

“Feeling a little cold, Haru?” he asked.

Haru shook his head and snuggled even closer to him. “Not with you here…”

Makoto grinned like an idiot and kissed him deeply, then reluctantly parted. “We need to go back to class. What if Ama-chan sends someone to search for us?”

His response was a huff. “No. Too much effort.”

“Don’t be like that, Haru,” Makoto chided. “After all, before we go back, we really should shower first…”

The shorter teen lifted his head in surprise, observing the suggestive look on Makoto’s face. He seemed to consider this for a moment before abruptly standing. Haru extended his hand to Makoto in a familiar reversal of their normal roles.

“I’d like that, Makoto,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Haru pulled him up from the ground. Makoto laughed and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Okay, Haru-chan.”

The storm from earlier tapered off outside, leaving puddles scattered around the school grounds. The sun sent glittering reflections across the water’s surface.

They walked to the locker room showers together, hand in hand. 


End file.
